Zwei Jahre Mass Effect: Andromeda
center|link= Rund zwei Jahre ist es nun her, dass Mass Effect: Andromeda in Deutschland erschien. Was hat sich in den zwei Jahren am Spiel getan und wie ist der aktuelle Stand der Dinge? Werfen wir zum Andromeda-Jubiläum einen Blick darauf. Nach einem jahrelangen Martyrium offenbarte BioWare den darbenden Mass-Effect-Fans am 7. November 2016 den Nachfolger der epischen Weltraum-Saga. Nach vielen Gerüchten und Aussagen der Entwickler, wie beispielsweise "Wir wollen keinen Shepard 2" pcgames oder "Es scheint großes Interesse an spielbaren Alien-Rassen zu geben" gamingbolt und dem Versprechen "es richtig zu machen und nicht schnell" stiegen die Erwartungen an den neuesten Teil immer mehr. Nachdem BioWare dann auch noch mitteilte, Neueinsteiger und Serienfans gleichermaßen ansprechen zu wollen pcgames, klang es nach dem perfekten Spiel. Releasezeitraum Zur selben Zeit wurde als möglicher Releasezeitraum für ein potentielles Mass Effect 4 sogar noch von Ende 2014 bis Mitte 2015 gesprochen.pcgames. Im November des Jahres 2013 wurde zusätzliches Öl ins Feuer gegossen, als mehrere Bilder von Entwicklern, mit mutmaßlichem Bildmaterial des neuen Teils, auf Twitter gepostet wurden pcgames. Zwischenzeitlich verschob man die Prognosen für den Release auf das Frühjahr 2015.pcgames Nachdem auf der E3 im Juni 2014 aber noch immer nur dürftiges Bildmaterial mit wenig Informationsgehalt veröffentlicht wurde, zeichnete sich deutlich ab, dass es bis zum Release noch etwas dauern wird. Dafür wurde jedoch von nun an konkret von einem neuen Teil des Universums als Spielwelt und der Rückkehr der bekannten Rassen gesprochen. pcgames Auch nachdem im November 2014 neue Artworks das Licht der Öffentlichkeit erblickten, war nach wie vor nicht mehr über das Spiel bekannt, als dass es größer als die vorherigen Teile sein soll, Entscheidungen mit Auswirkungen auf die Geschichte biete und Charakterbeziehungen zur Verfügung stünden. Große Hoffnungen lagen zu dieser Zeit auf einem Video der Entwickler, in dem bewegte Prototyp-Animationen ein düsteres und atmosphärisches Bild des Spieldesigns zeichneten. Weitere veröffentlichte Konzeptzeichnungen schienen diesen Eindruck zu bestätigen. thumb|center|700px Personalschwund bei BioWare thumb|190px|Casey Hudson Durch diese, zwar spärlichen aber dennoch positiven, Meldungen konnte fast in Vergessenheit geraten, dass Casey Hudson, einer der Schöpfer von Mass Effect, bereits seit August 2014 BioWare verlassen hatte. Laut eigener Aussage war zu diesem Zeitpunkt "Die Entwicklung von Mass Effect in vollem Gange, mit erstaunlichen Fortschritten und spielbaren Elementen ist das Team bereit, das bis dato beste Mass-Effect-Erlebnis zu bieten". ign Könnte der Wegfall von einem der größten Kreativköpfe bei BioWare bereits ein böses Omen gewesen sein? Im Jahr 2015 wurde es sehr ruhig um den neuesten Mass-Effect-Teil. Einige spärlich gesäte Information befassten sich mit dem fehlendem Spielstand-Import aus den Vorgängern, dem Vorhandensein eines Mehrspieler-Modus und der Leistungsfähigkeit aktueller Konsolen. Analysten prophezeiten für das Spiel zudem einen Release der noch vor März 2016 stattfinden sollte. Auf der E3 im Juni 2015 platze eine kleine Bombe, als endlich der offizielle Titel Mass Effect: Andromeda, inklusive eines Trailers, vorgestellt wurde, der außerdem angeblich komplett in der Spiel-Engine erstellt worden war. In diesem Trailer zeichnet sich das Bild eines N7-Soldaten ab, der auf fremden Welten, die unterschiedliche Gegebenheiten aufweisen, gegen eine außerirdische Macht kämpft. Die Grafik ist wirklich beeindruckend und spiegelte die bisher gezeigten Artworks gut wider. Presse und Fans zeigten sich begeistert, vor allem da BioWare nochmals bekräftigte, dass die gezeigten Bilder die Spielgrafik darstellen würden. Der Releasezeitraum wurde im selben Atemzug auf Ende 2016 gesetzt. thumb|center|700px Erste kritische Stimmen hakten jedoch hier schon nach, warum die Geschichte nur auf einen menschlichen Protagonisten zugeschnitten sei, wo es doch zuvor noch so geklungen habe, als gäbe es verschiedene spielbare Spezies. Die recht simple Antwort von BioWare lautete: "Die Handlung ist eine ziemlich menschliche und wir wollten uns darauf fokussieren, damit man sich hineinversetzen kann" twitter. Im weiteren Verlauf des Jahres 2015 wurde vermeldet, dass sich die Grafik des Spiels im Vergleich zu dem E3-Trailer nochmals verbessert hätte pcgames. Der Start ins Jahr 2016 verlief dann wieder einmal holprig, nachdem der Chefentwickler von Mass Effect: Andromeda, Chris Wynn, bereits am 28.12.2015 das Team verlassen hatte und zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht bekannt war, wer als Nachfolger infrage kommt gameinformer. Als im Februar 2016 dann auch noch der Lead Writer Chris Schlerf zum Destiny-Team von Bungie wechselte, hörten sich die Beteuerungen von BioWare, der Verlust von Mitarbeitern habe keinen Einfluss auf den Releasezeitraum, nicht besonders glaubwürdig an pcgames. Die schlechten Zeichen rissen nicht ab: Einen weiteren Monat später verließ auch noch Senior Editor Cameron Harris das Team, kurz nachdem eine Verschiebung von Mass Effect: Andromeda auf Anfang des Jahres 2017 bekannt wurde pcgames. Derweil war die Informationslage im Fan-Lager immer noch sehr dünn und alle Hoffnungen lagen auf der E3 2016. Die Enttäuschung war groß, als es dort lediglich ein Behind-the-Scenes-Video zu sehen gab und echtes Gameplay-Material überhaupt nicht vorgeführt wurde. thumb|center|700px Doch nicht nur die Fans zeigten sich enttäuscht. Auch der erfahrene Branchen-Insider Jonathan Cooper, der derzeit zwar für Naughty Dog tätig ist, zuvor jedoch an der Entwicklung von Mass Effect und Mass Effect 2 beteiligt war, ließ sich zu folgender Aussage hinreissen: "Wow. Zwei E3-Messen ohne Gameplay zu Mass Effect. Ich schätze, es ist erlaubt zu sagen, dass es mit der Produktion nicht rund läuft." Auch die Fans brachten ihre Zweifel zum Ausdruck und richteten sich auf Twitter an Michael Gamble: "Der Release ist etwa sechs Monate entfernt und bis heute wurden keine Gameplay-Videos veröffentlicht... Entschuldige, aber ich glaube dir nicht." gamepur Gamble wiederum vertröstete Spieler auf den kommenden N7-Day am 7. November 2016 gamespot. Zwischenzeitlich gab BioWare das Erscheinen einer vierteiligen Buchreihe bekannt, deren erster Teil im Juli 2016 erscheinen und über die Vorgeschichte der Andromeda-Initiative informieren solltepcgames. Es wurde zwar mittlerweile bekannt, dass die Ryder-Geschwister als Hauptprotagonisten fungieren werden, bei dieser Informationslage brachte aber letztendlich die Vorstellung der PS4 Slim und PS4 Pro im September 2017 einige lang ersehnte Antworten. Ein Gameplay-Trailer von Mass Effect: Andromeda sollte die Leistungsfähigkeit der PS4 Pro unter Beweis stellen. Dieser ähnelte einer Tech-Demo und konzentrierte sich vor allem auf HDR als Grafiktechnologie. Dennoch konnten Spieler einen männlichen Ryder in einer Art Höhle sehen, der sich mit dem typischen Jet-Sprung vorwärts bewegte. Licht- und Schatteneffekte sowie Reflexionen demonstrierten eindrucksvoll die Leistung der PS4 Pro. Außerdem wurde das Scannen von Pflanzen und Relikten und eine Sternenkarte des Heleus-Clusters gezeigt. Auch die damals noch recht unbekannte Peebee war zu sehen, die aber auch schon im Behind-the-Scenes-Trailer der E3 2016 als namenlose Asari aufgetreten war. Der damalige BioWare-Chef Aaran Flynn nutze die Präsentation, um nochmals auf den N7-Day hinzuweisen, an dem das Schweigen zu Mass Effect: Andromeda endlich gebrochen werden sollte. thumb|center|700px Fünf Tage vor dem 7. November 2016 lieferte ein weiterer Teaser die Antwort auf die Frage, wo Mass Effect: Andromeda zeitlich eigentlich eingeordnet werden muss, nämlich 600 Jahre nach den Ereignissen der Trilogie. thumb|center|700px Am N7-Day selbst gab dann ein Story-Trailer erstmals Einblick in die Geschichte von Mass Effect: Andromeda und viele Details zum Inhalt, wie die Arche Hyperion, Alec Ryder als Vater von Scott und Sarah und Jien Garson als Begründerin der Andromeda-Initiative. Auch die Balance zwischen Shooter und Rollenspiel sowie die Möglichkeit für gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen wurden offengelegt pcgames. Gleichzeitig verwies BioWare auf die Game Awards im Dezember 2016, bei denen es nochmals Gameplay-Material zu sehen geben sollte. Neue Screenshots zum Spiel tauchten ebenfalls auf, die wieder ein düsteres Setting zeichneten. gosunoob thumb|center|700px thumb|300px Auf den letzten Metern zum Release am 27. März 2017 ließen die Entwickler unvermittelt eine regelrechte Flut an Information auf die Fans niederprasseln: Charaktertrailer, Infos zum Dialogsystem, der Tempest, dem Nomad, "richtig gutem Sex" polygon, Crafting und vielem mehr ließen die Gamer der Veröffentlichung immer mehr entgegenfiebern. Zwischendurch versüßte ein weiterer Trailer die Wartezeit und spektakuläre Screenshots, sowie die Ankündigung von Natalie Dormer als Synchronsprecherin sorgten dafür, dass die Marketing-Maschinen heiß liefen. Am 16. März konnten Previewer dann einen öffentlichen Blick auf die Testversion werfen, worauf ein erster Abgesang folgte pcgames. Dieser brachte BioWare circa eineinhalb Jahre nach Release dazu, einzuräumen, dass Mass Effect: Andromeda besonders zur Veröffentlichung ein fehlerbehaftetes Spiel war. twitter thumb|center|700px Dabei äußerte sich die Spielepresse anfangs nicht so negativ wie man annehmen könnte. Die ersten Tests kamen zwar zu einem durchwachsenen, im Großen und Ganzen aber positiven Ergebnis. Beispiele: "Ich mag die persönlichen Quests der Gefährten und die Geschichte rund um die Geheimnisse der Familie Ryder. Nach anfänglicher Eingewöhnungszeit gefällt mir auch das neue Kampfsystem richtig gut." (PC Games, 20.03.2017) "Mass Effect: Andromeda ist ein riesiges Science-Fiction-Epos und mutiger Serien-Neuanfang, ohne allerdings ganz die Magie der Vorgänger." (Gamestar, 20.03.2017) "In der Andromedagalaxie kennen wir uns nun wirklich aus! BioWare vermittelt im neuen Mass Effect ganz wunderbar das Gefühl, in einem unbekannten Sternensystem angekommen zu sein und dort verzweifelt nach einer neuen Heimat zu suchen. Die Handlung wird toll erzählt - das gilt für die meisten Zwischensequenzen, aber fast noch mehr für die in den Missionen durch unsere KI-Kameraden weitergesponnenen Elemente." (Golem, 20.03.2017) Vor allem die etwas schwach erzählte Hauptgeschichte stieß den Testern jedoch sauer auf, ebenso wie die teils wächsernen Gesichtsanimationen. Während die Presse dem Spiel zu Beginn scheinbar weitestgehend wohlgesonnen war, konnte sich die Community aber nicht zurückhalten. Gerüchten zufolge war die BioWare-Entwicklerin Allie Rose-Marie Leost hauptverantwortlich für die Gesichtsanimationen. Dies führte zu wüsten Beschimpfungen und persönlichen Anfeindungen, die nicht nur die Arbeit einer einzelnen Person, sondern auch ihr Geschlecht und die daraus resultierende grundsätzliche Eignung für einen Job in der Gaming-Branche infrage stellten. Purem Sexismus, stereotypischen Klischees und Frauenfeindlichkeit wurde freier Lauf gelassen. BioWare erklärte letztendlich über einen Tweet, dass die betroffene Person überhaupt nicht verantwortlich gewesen ist und dass es völlig inakzeptabel sei, Individuen zu attackieren, egal mit welcher Aufgabe sie in einem Projekt betraut sind. Um die aufschäumenden Emotionen zu glätten, versprachen EA und BioWare, die Fehler im Spiel schnellstmöglich zu beheben. Eine von EA veröffentlichte Liste sollte dabei zeigen, welche Probleme ausgemacht wurden. Ganz oben standen dabei Performance-Probleme, die in Verbindung mit AMDs Crossfire für die Verwendung von zwei Grafikkarten entstanden, und das dauerhaft deaktivierte Dolby-Surround bei Spielern auf dem PC. Ebenso fanden sich fehlerhaft gestreckte Bilder bei den Formaten 4:3 und 5:4 und Abstürze des Spiels, wenn die Formate 16:9 und 16:10 verwendet wurden, unter den Prioritäten. Liam steckt in Jaal - oder umgekehrt und: Stehst du auf Leichen? thumb|700px|center|"Du hast mir den Kopf verdreht." Im Spiel selbst kam es vor, dass Squadmitglieder immer wieder auf Ryders Kopf teleportiert wurden (und damit quasi auf dem Haupt des Protagonisten standen) oder ihm hinterherliefen, obwohl sie die Stellung halten sollten. Hochgehobene oder im Inventar angezeigte Objekte drehten sich entweder nur sehr langsam oder zitterten nervös umher, wenn sie mit dem rechten Stick gedreht wurden. Wurde das Video übersprungen, wenn Ryders Team während der Hauptquest zur Reliktstadt gelangt, hing Ryder in der Luft fest und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Weitere "beliebte" Darstellungsfehler waren, dass Charaktere auf der Tempest ineinandersteckten, was zu teils gruselig anmutenden Bildergebnissen führte. In bestimmten Regionen auf Kadara lagen bei den Schwefelquellen häufig Leichen herum. So weit so gut, immerhin gehörten die Körper teilweise zu einer Sammelaufgabe in der Region. Kehrte Ryder nach dem Absolvieren dieser Mission jedoch wieder zu den Seen zurück, lagen die Leichen noch immer an Ort und Stelle, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass inzwischen Personen in lockeren Unterhaltungen auf diesen standen... thumb|center|700px|Leichentalk Die Häufigkeit der Autosaves während der Hauptmissionen sollte erhöht werden, und es gab viele Gebiete, in denen Missionen oder Ereignisse nicht starteten. thumb|350px Des Weiteren finden sich auf der Liste auch kuriose Punkte. Beispielsweise sorgten Zick-Zack-Bewegungen dafür, das die Bewegungsanimationen von Ryder crashten, der Ton fiel im Spiel plötzlich aus und ließ sich nur durch einen Neustart des Spiels beheben. Das Kreieren eines neuen Ryders nach dem Verlassen eines bereits existierenden Spielstands, führte zur Übertragung von Quest-Items, fehlerhaften Logbucheinträgen und massiven Bugs auf der Hyperion. Außerdem wurden Belohnungen aus den APEX-Missionen nicht anerkannt. answers.ea LGBT*-Inhalte nur stiefmütterlich behandelt Zum Release von Mass Effect: Andromeda gab es für den homosexuellen Scott Ryder gerade einmal zwei mögliche Romanzen: Reyes Vidal und Gil Brodie. Somit war es den Spielern, die gerne einen schwulen Pathfinder spielen wollten, unmöglich, die Trophäe "Kuppler" zu erhalten, denn dazu waren mindestens drei Verhältnisse nötig. mein-mmo "Ungerecht!", stellte Spieleentwickler Nic Watt, der selbst homosexuell ist, fest und fasste zusammen, schwule Spieler könnten demnach mit 29 Prozent der männlichen Personen im Spiel anbändeln. Dagegen stünden Lesben, die mit 61 Prozent der weiblichen Charaktere scharmutzieren könnten und heterosexuelle Frauen, die sich gleich mit 83 Prozent der männlichen Personen ins Liebesabenteuer stürzen dürfen. Regelrecht überrepräsentiert seien die Optionen für heterosexuelle Männer, denen ganze 91 Prozent der weiblichen Andromedabevölkerung zur Verfügung stünden. stevivor thumb|700px|center|"Weißt du, egal, wie lange du mich hier anbaggerst: Mehr als Knutschen is' echt nicht drin. Und auf deinem Schiff komme ich dich auch nicht besuchen. Ätsch." Zudem wurde bemängelt, dass weder Reyes Vidal noch Gil Brodie permanente Squadmitglieder sind, wodurch eine andere Dynamik in den Beziehungen entsteht. Grundsätzlich seien die homosexuellen Romanzen im Spiel oberflächlicher und mit nur wenig Tiefgang gestaltet worden. Bei Liebes- und Sexszenen kommt wesentlich schneller die Blende, als habe man Angst, zu zeigen, wie Intimität zwischen zwei Männern beispielsweise aussehen kann. Für den männlichen und schwulen Ryder gab es also im Prinzip nur verlegenes Händchenhalten und hier und da mal ein Bussi mit wenig nackter Haut queer, wohingegen die heterosexuelle Version von ihm Cora Harper in all ihrer Pracht bewundern und begatten durfte. Im Vergleich zu Mass Effect 3 oder auch Dragen Age: Inquisition sei dies ein deutlicher Rückschritt. thumb|350px|Unnnnd: Blende! Nicht nur die Szenen zwischen homosexuellen Männern konnten zurecht bemängelt werden: Auch die lesbischen Beziehungen waren mitunter unfreiwillig komisch gestaltet. Dies vorweg: Mit der einzigen lesbischen Frau im Spiel, Suvi, hat unsere Protagonistin überhaupt keinen Sex - zumindest wird nichts in dieser Richtung auch nur angedeutet. Auch mit Turianerin Vetra ist keine eingehendere Tuchfühlung möglich und es wirkt nicht so, als würde das an ihrem stacheligen Körper liegen. Einzig und allein mit Peebee, der Asari, kann Sarah im Game tatsächlich und sichtbaren Sex haben. Allerdings wurden die entsprechenden Bilder 1:1 aus der eindeutig für einen männlichen Protagonisten kreierten Szene übernommen, so dass die Asari beispielsweise auf der Protagonstin reitet. Frauen, die bereits mit anderen Frauen geschlafen haben, werden sich höchst wahrscheinlich gefragt gaben, was zum Geier die beiden da gerade machen. Mit etwas Phantasie würden einem vermutlich passende Praktiken einfallen... doch ohne dieses Thema zu weit zu vertiefen: man sieht einfach, dass die Sexszene für Scott und nicht für Sarah Ryder geschrieben wurde. Punkt. thumb|700px|center|"Komm, wir reisen 600 Jahre lang in eine andere Galaxie und halten dort dann Händchen." Doch das war nicht der einzige, vollkommen berechtigte Kritikpunkt seitens der LGBT*-Gemeinde. So staunten die Spieler nicht schlecht, als NPC Hainly Abrams direkt beim ersten Zusammentreffen auf Eos frei von der Leber erzählt, einst Stephan geheißen zu haben und nun ein neues Leben beginnen zu wollen. Laut den Kritikern würde kein/e Transsexuelle/r direkt beim Kennenlernen eines Unbekannten solch private Details mitteilen buffed. Viele Fehler also, die in einem fertigen Spiel nichts zu suchen haben sollten. Doch was hat sich seitdem eigentlich getan? Viele Patches kamen und gingen, die Fehler leider nicht nur behoben, sondern manchmal auch neue ins Spiel brachten. Patch 1.04 Patch 1.04 und der Early Access Patch führten am 21. März 2017 eine Reihe von allgemeinen Leistungsverbesserungen und Fehlerbehebungen ein. Einer dieser Fehler war, dass beim Starten des Spiels eine schwarzer Bildschirm zu sehen war und dass Charaktere im Mehrspieler-Modus teilweise nicht zu hören waren. Im Einzelspieler-Modus war es einigen Spielern nicht möglich, auf der Arche Natanus zu landen. Hier wurde mit dem Patch nachgebessert. Der Bug, durch den das Spiel einen schwarzen Bildschirm lud oder als Hintergrundprozess ausgeführt wurde, wenn die Corsair Utility Engine oder ähnliche Programme ausgeführt wurden, behob man ebenfalls. Im Multiplayer-Modus konnte man die Audiodaten des Charakters teilweise nicht mehr hören und vernahm stattdessen die Sounds eines anderen Spielers. Außerdem stürzte das Spiel ab, wenn der männliche Soldat und die F-Taste verwendet wurden. Auch dieses Problem wurde bereinigt. Early Access Patch thumb|center|670 px Der Early Access Patch sorgte für allgemeine Leistungsverbesserungen. Einzelne Schwierigkeiten, wie dass der Titel nur Eingaben vom zuletzt synchronisierten Controller akzeptierte, wenn zwei Controller demselben Profil zugewiesen wurden, sowie verschiedene Kollisions- und seltene Audioprobleme wurden ausgebessert. Für den Singleplayer wurde an den Kinematiken, Konversationen und anderen Charakterinteraktionen gearbeitet und Missionsbelohnungen wurden optimiert. In einzelnen Missionen konnte es passieren, dass Türen ohne ersichtlichen Grund blockiert blieben und Zielmarkierungen nicht korrekt angezeigt wurden, was man behob. Kleinere Leistungsverbesserungen nach einigen Tempest-Übergängen und Audiobugs bei der Kampfmusik konnten gefixt werden. Filmische Fehler während Dracks Loyalitätsmission, Balancing-Wechsel in der Mission "Das Herz entfernen" und das Quest-Tracking bei Wegpunkten wurden repariert. Selbstverständlich war auch der Multiplayer-Modus von Anfang an nicht fehlerfrei. Man musste zunächst an den Benutzeroberflächen der Striketeams arbeiten, zusätzliche Multiplayer-Tutorials implementieren und diverse Optimierungen an Schusswaffen, Belohnungspaketen und Zielerreichungen vornehmen. Außerdem wurde das Erscheinungsbild der Charakterportraits verbessert und für die Multiplayercharaktere neue Grafiken, Rüstungen und Herausforderungen in Menüs und Kodexeinträgen hinzugefügt. Patch 1.05 thumb|center|700px|Galaxie-Reisefunktion Mit dem nächsten Patch am 04. April 2017 wurden Änderungen am Balancing im Einzelspieler-Modus, in Bezug auf Munitionskisten, Panzerungen, Waffen, Angriffen und dem Fortschritt vorgenommen. thumb|350px Weitere Balancingprobleme im Multiplayer-Modus, vor allem bei Waffen, Deckung und Gegnern konnten behoben werden. Eine besonders positiv aufgenommene Änderung war die neu hinzugefügte Option zum Überspringen der Autopilot-Sequenzen, um schneller über die Galaxiekarte reisen zu können. Zuvor hatten viele Spieler schnell mal den "FUCK! Jetzt habe ich es schon angeklickt"-Effekt und mussten gefühlte Minuten vor sich hin siechen, ehe das "gewünschte" Ziel erreicht war. Verbesserungen bei Logik, Timing und Kontinuität von Beziehungen und Handlungssträngen wurden zwar angestrebt, doch es bleibt dahingestellt, ob dieses Ziel auch tatsächlich erreicht wurde. So besteht Liam beispielsweise auch nach dem Patch weiterhin auf mehr Außenposten, ehe Miss Ryder und er sich (erneut) näherkommen können. thumb|right|350 px Einem weiteren großen Kritikpunkt nahm man sich an: Die Synchronität und Mimik in Dialogen, einschließlich der übersetzten Dialoge ließen zum Teil zu wünschen übrig. Besonders aus Sarah Ryder sprudelten die Worte an manchen Stellen nur so heraus. Derzeit ist unklar, ob diese unschönen Spielerlebnisse bereits vor dem Patch vorhanden waren, oder erst mit selbigem eingeschleppt wurden. Lippensynchron um jeden Preis kann in manchen Fällen nicht die Lösung sein. Beispielsweise während der Mission "Ausgehabend": Reyes Vidal, mit dem beide Ryder-Zwillinge eine Romanze beginnen können, sitzt zusammen mit Sarah auf den Dächern Kadara Ports. Besinnliche, vielleicht sogar romantische Stimmung kommt auf. Unwillkürlich zieht man in Erwägung, dass die beiden sich ja ruhig mal küssen könnten... Da rattert Sarah völlig unvermittelt, laut und plump, einem Maschinengewehr gleich, herunter: "FÜRMICHSINDSIEWASBESONDERES!!!". Der absolute Moment-Killer! Da hätte genauso gut Horst Schlämmer aus einer Ecke angesprungen kommen oder Reyes ihr spontan mit dem Paddel eins überbraten können, anstatt sie zu küssen. Wie dem auch sei... Des Weiteren wurden diverse Kollisionsprobleme und Bugs, bei denen Dialoge und Musik an der falschen Stelle eingespielt ider die allgemeinen Kommentare von Squadmitgliedern nicht getriggert wurden, ausgemerzt. Weitere Fehler, wie der verweigerte Zugriff auf Relikt-Konsoleninterfaces, seltsame Posen zu Beginn eines biotischen Sturmangriffs und eine teilweise nicht richtig funktionierende Schnellreise konnten behoben werden. Darauf folgten Spielstands-, Objektinteraktions- und Streamingfixes. Patch 1.06 Patch 1.06 erschien am 09. Mai 2017 und verbesserte die Filmsequenzen im Allgemeinen und inbesondere in den ersten Stunden des Spiels. Im Vordergrund standen außerdem eine höhere Leistung und Stabilität sowie ein Bug, durch den SAM immer wieder meldete, dass eine neue Mail eingetroffen sei. Eine weitere Änderung erlaubte es Spielern, bereits gesprochene Dialoge mit den Teammitgliedern zu wiederholen. Diese wurden bis dahin immer ausgegraut, wenn der jeweilige NPC nichts neues mehr zu sagen hatte. Zudem erhielten Besitzer der Deluxe- und Super-Deluxe-Edition zwei eigene Nomad-Skins, ein neues Pathfinder-Freizeitoutfit und ein exklusives Multiplayer-Pack mit einer hohen Chance auf ein ultra-seltenes Objekt. Zahlreiche kleinere Änderungen beschäftigten sich mit einer besseren Lesbarkeit der Untertitel und beseitigten den Fehler, dass die Spieleranimation einfror, wenn der Protagonist gesprungen ist oder die Richtung wiederholt änderte. Die ohnehin unsinnige Begrenzung der Speicherstände wurde aufgehoben und die Nexus-Stufe konnte nun auf 29 steigen. Im Einzelspielermodus verbesserte und fixte BioWare die Technik hinter Gegnern, Panzerungen, Waffen, Händlern und Mods, sowie der Steuerung und etablierte zusätzliche Grafikoptionen. Auf höheren Schwierigkeitsgraden wurde das Balancing angepasst und zahlreiche Bugs während Missionen und der Erkundung von Planeten beseitigt. Im Multiplayer wurde das Balancing zwischen Kräften, Upgrades, Charakterwerten, Waffen, Gegnern und Missionen ebenfalls angeglichen. Der zuvor auftretende Bug, dass Spezialobjekte nicht ins New Game+ übernommen wurden, gehörte nun ebenfalls der Vergangenheit an. Normalerweise konnten sich die Spieler auch bei deaktiviertem Untertitel den zuletzt gesprochenen Satz unter dem Dialograd nochmals durchlesen. Diese Funktion fiel aber oftmals aus, besonders wenn man zu lange wartete. Auch diesen Fehler konnte BioWare nun beseitigen. Des Weiteren wurde ein Bug behoben, durch den sich die ALP für alle Planeten, außer Kadara, zurücksetzen ließen. Händler konnten ab sofort Feuermodusverbesserungen verkaufen und Waffen- sowie Panzerungshändler führten nun auch Waren, wenn der Spieler Stufe 61 erreicht hat. Gleichzeitig wurde eine Stufenbeschränkung für Brustpanzer eingeführt und Bonusobjekte, wie die Pathfinder-Panzerung, durften zerlegt werden. Hinzu kam, dass das Ablegen der Fusionsmod des Widerstands nun keinen Ausweichschaden mehr verursachte. thumb|center|670 px Die Entwickler optimierten die Sensibilität der Steuerungssticks und beseitigten Clipping-Fehler an Sarah Ryders Freizeitjacke. Da manche Gamer Effekte wie Bewegungs- und Tiefenschärfe als störend empfanden, durften diese nun in den Grafikoptionen deaktiviert werden. Auch, dass die Relikt-VI ihre Angriffe einfach einstellte, sollte ab jetzt nicht mehr vorkommen. Der Turbolader verbraucht nun keine Reservemunition mehr, wenn er bei einer Waffe mit der Verbesserung "Alter Kühlkörper" eingesetzt wird und die Interaktion mit dem Datenpad während der Suchmission nach dem Relikt-Antriebskern funktionierte ab sofort wie geplant. Auch der Fehler, dass ein Truppenmitglied, wenn es in Anlage II von einem hinzukommenden Koloss getötet und nicht wiederbelebt werden konnte, war nun behoben. Zudem wurde ein Bug beseitigt, durch den das Auswechseln eines toten Truppenmitglieds zu dessen permanentem Tod führte. In der Mission "Wiedersehen mit der Nexus" funktioniert die Nexus-Bahn nun auch, wenn der Prolog nicht abgeschlossen wurde. Ein weitere Fehler, der beseitigt wurde, führte dazu, dass Ryder mit Cora und Peebee, sowie mit Vetra und Peebee gleichzeitig eine Romanze eingehen konnte, obwohl dies nicht vorgesehen war. Auch die Bugs im Harval-Gewölbe, bei dem der linke Weg die Relikt-Scanner-Mission blockierte, und auf H-047C, durch den Gegner in einem Felsen feststeckten und nicht mehr getötet werden konnten, wurden behoben. Nach dem Abschluss der Arche-Natanus-Mission wurde Ryders Helm nun zuverlässig verborgen und die Mission "Herstellung des Nomad-Schilds" war nun nicht länger defekt. Auch Probleme mit den Beinen des Architekten wurden behoben, durch welche sich ein Kampf zuvor nicht abschließen ließ. Zudem kann man nun ein Gebiet auf Voeld nach dem Scannen eines Meteoriten verlassen, ohne dass dadurch die Frequenz-Mission blockiert wird und auch die Mission "Verschwundene Wissenschaftscrew" ist jetzt verfügbar, selbst wenn der Protagonist den Architekten vor dem Abschließen der Einsatzziele tötet. Der unendliche Ladebildschirm, der entsteht, wenn Gamer den Nomad verlassen, obwohl sich dieser gerade außerhalb des erlaubten Terrains befindet, wurde beseitigt. Ab sofort ließ sich auch die Sprungsteuerung des Nomads neu zuweisen und Cora fällt nun nicht mehr in Zeitlupe zurück auf den Boden, nachdem ein Gegner in der Luft angegriffen wurde. Auf Eos läuft die Annäherung an Prodromos per Schnellreise, mit dem Nomad oder zu Fuß nun deutlich flüssiger und das Laden eines Autospielstands nach der Kett-Begegnung bei der Energie-Relaisstation von Anlage 1 blockiert nicht länger den Fortschritt. Ein weiteres Autosave-Problem, bei dem Ryder nach dem Laden im Weltraum durch den Boden der Tempest stürzt, wurde ebenfalls beseitigt. Außerdem wurden die Kosten für Einsatzteam-Ausrüstungen reduziert sowie deren Effektivität verbessert und ein Standard-Ryder-Name darf nun auch in ein New Game+ transferiert werden. PC-Spieler wurden jetzt auch nicht mehr dazu gezwungen, Maus und Tastatur für die Auswahl von Dialogvarianten zu verwenden und durften eine verbesserte Anzeige in verschiedenen Auflösungen genießen. PS4-Spieler dürfen nun länger als zwei Minuten untätig im Hauptmenü verbringen, ohne dass das Spiel dadurch abstürzt... Der Wechsel vom Multiplayer zurück in das Hauptmenü ist nun ebenfalls ohne Absturz möglich. Im Multiplayer-Modus wurde ein Problem behoben, durch das der Protagonist sich bei der Interaktion mit einem Gerät wiederholt duckte und der Charakter fiel nun nicht mehr durch den Boden, wenn er in der Exfiltrationszone von Feuerstellung Eisbrecher von einem Ältesten getötet wurde. Lags zwischen Teilnehmern und Host wurden ebenfalls reduziert. Hotfix-Patch 1.07 Schon am 21. Mai 2017 folgte der nächste Patch, ein Stabilitäts-Hotfix. Dieser ist an einigen unter Umständen komplett vorbei gegangen, weil er zum einen recht kurzfristig eingebracht wurde und zum anderen nicht einmal Patch-Notes bekommen hat. Erst auf Nachfragen einiger Spieler hin, antwortete Michael Gamble via Twitter: "It's just a hotfix. 3 notable fixes. Athletic outfit available mid-playthrough, fixed a crash with the SOS quest. Fixed >1080p UI placement". Also ging es bei diesem Hotfix um drei gravierende Fehler: Erstens um Abstürze während der Mission SOS, zweitens um Probleme mit der Benutzeroberfläche in Auflösungen über 1080p und drittens (dieses ist eher ein nettes Gimmick, als eine tatsächliche "Problemlösung") das athletische Outfit konnte nun bereits Mitte der Solokampagne freigeschaltet werden. Patch 1.08 thumb|center|670 px 06. Juni 2017: Auf den kaum bekannten Hotfix-Patch folgte Patch 1.08. Hier wurde vermehrt Augenmerk auf die Anliegen der Mass-Effect-Fangemeinde gelegt. Endlich konnten Charaktere erstellt werden, die nicht mehr wie die erste Generation nach der Atomkatastrophe aussehen. Einige Optionen wurden hinzugefügt, die den Gamern mehr Kontrolle über das Aussehen ihres Ryders gewähren. Zwei Ausgangsköpfe, die weiter angepasst werden dürfen, wurden ergänzt, ein weiblicher und ein männlicher. Auch die Auswahl an Hauttönen, Hauttypen und Frisuren wurde erweitert. Im Pathfinderquartier auf der Tempest hatten Spieler zudem von nun an die Möglichkeit, das Aussehen ihres Protagonisten jederzeit zu verändern, sodass nicht extra das komplette Spiel von vorne begonnen werden muss, nur um einen anders aussehenden Charakter steuern zu können. Der Vater der Ryder-Zwillinge, Alec Ryder, durfte wahlweise, dank des neuen Patches, jetzt auch als Standardvariante übernommen oder variiert werden, anstatt dass dieser automatisch am Aussehen seiner Kinder orientiert generiert wurden. thumb|350px|Jaal und Scott Dieser Patch sollte außerdem die Wogen bei der LGBT*-Community glätten: Der Angara Jaal konnte ab sofort auch von Scott Ryder gedatet werden. BioWare veröffentlichte eine offizielle Stellungnahme, die diesen wichtigen Schritt begründet: "Scott Ryder hatte zuvor keine Romanzen-Option mit einem Squadmitglied gleichen Geschlechts, und außerdem konnte der Erfolg für das Abschließen von drei Romanzen mit männlichen Partnern desselben Geschlechts nicht erreicht werden. Und da die Angara ein eher lockeres Verhältnis zur Wahrnehmung von Geschlechtern pflegen, schien es nur natürlich, dass Scott auch mit Jaal eine Beziehung eingehen kann. Wir verstehen aber, dass die sexuelle Orientierung eines Charakters wichtig dafür ist, dass er sich real anfühlt. Die Beziehungen zur Crew gehören zu den beliebtesten Aspekten unserer Spiele, also wollten wir dabei auf keinen Fall Fehler machen. Wir haben daher Kontakt zur LGBT-Community aufgenommen, sowohl extern als auch innerhalb unserer Studios. Nach sorgfältiger Analyse des Feedbacks haben wir beschlossen, dass die Änderung wichtig und für Jaal, Scott und die Angara auch absolut sinnvoll ist. Unsere Autoren, Redakteure und Animatoren haben gemeinsam daran gearbeitet, dass die Änderung für Jaals Charakter funktioniert, und das Ergebnis ist eine Beziehung, von der wir hoffen, dass sie sich für Scott ebenso erfüllend und denkwürdig anfühlt wie für Sarah." Weiter wurden die Gespräche, die Hainly Abrams in Bezug auf ihre geschlechtliche Identität mit Ryder führen kann, gedrosselt. Außerdem nahm man sich weiterer Fehler im Spiel an: Nexus-Stufen und Kryokapselpunkte zählen jetzt auch rückwirkend, ein Problem mit den Nomad-Upgrades bei der Schildherstellungsmission und eines, bei dem das Plasma-Ladesystem für Schrotflinten nicht richtig funktionierte, wurden behoben. Händler führen ab sofort auch Waffenmods für Gamer der Stufen 60-71 und Waffenverbesserungen für die Feuermodi Automatik-, Salven- und Einzelschuss. Sämtliche Beschreibungen der Verbesserungen wurden in Augenschein genommen und klarer artikuliert. Eine Verbesserung der Strahlenemitter sorgte dafür, dass Schusswaffen einen konstanten Strahl mit skaliertem Schaden austeilten, der auf dem Schaden-pro-Sekunde-Wert einer Waffe basiert. Für PC-Nutzer wird die Dolby Vision™-Technologie jetzt experimentell unterstützt. Im Multiplayer-Modus arbeitete man an der Tarnungsraster-Herausforderung, so dass diese nun korrekt hoch ist. Kolosse sprinten nicht mehr, wenn sie sich dem Ziel auf unter zehn Metern nähern, und bremsen stattdessen auf ihre Normalgeschwindigkeit herunter. Die Motorik der feindseligen Riesen wurde zudem angeglichen, damit sie nicht mehr in die falsche Richtung angreifen. Zuvor kam dies leider häufiger vor. Gegner in kleinen Räumen können sich erst seit dem Patch nicht mehr innerhalb des Raumes "teleportieren", um plötzlich im Kampfgeschehen aufzutauchen und Nahkampfangriffe sind nun auch möglich, wenn sich ein gefallener Kamerad mit dem Wiederbelebungssymbol in der Bildschirmmitte befindet... Kleinere Defizite, wie falsche Soundeinspielungen bei Munitionsaufnahmen, fehlerhaften Gegenschlagbewegungen und der gemeinsame Einsatz von Tarnung und Aufklärungsvisor erhöht nicht länger die Dauer der Unsichtbarkeit für den Turianischen Agenten. Außerdem gewährleisten Gewichtsreduzierungsmodifikationen nun auch tatsächlich, dass das Gewicht gemindert und der Wiederbelebungsradius auf dem Ausstattungsbildschirm angezeigt wird. Das Nachladen wird jetzt unterbrochen, wenn der Cobra-Raketenwerfer ausgerüstet ist und getroffene Gegner verfallen nicht mehr in eine "T-Haltung". Die letzte nennenswerte Verbesserung ist jene der Grafik- und Audiosignale für den Bereit-Status in Multiplayer-Lobbys, und dass der Punkt "Beleuchtung" den Modifizierungsoptionen hinzugefügt wurde. Patch 1.09 Der letzte große Patch wurde am 04. Juli 2017 von den Verantwortlichen veröffentlicht. Bei diesem war den Entwicklern besonders eine Verbesserung in den Gesichtsanimationen wichtig. Vor allem dieser Punkt wurde immer wieder und massiv kritisiert. Zudem kümmerte man sich zum Teil um Bugs, die von den Spielern selbst gemeldet worden waren. Dem Multiplayer-Modus wurde die Platin-Schwierigkeit mit einer neuen, gemischten Gegnergruppierung hinzugefügt. Diesem Hauptanliegen folgten Verbesserungen der Filmsequenzen und der allgemeinen Stabilität. Ein bekannter Bug, bei dem bestimmte Haartexturen von selbst erstellten weiblichen Köpfen verschwinden konnten, wenn die Gesichtsrekonstruktionsanlage eingesetzt wurde, konnte eliminiert werden. Ein weiterer Bug, bei dem nach dem Erreichen von Nexus-Stufe 20 negative ALP angezeigt wurden, räumte man aus dem Weg, ebenso wie diverse Quest-Fortschrittsblocker. Außerdem konnte Ryder von nun an nicht mehr bei der von Governeurin Paaran Shie geführten Gang durch Aya getötet werden konnte, selbst wenn er die Anweisungen befolgte (Mission: Eine hoffnungsvolle Spur). Zum Teil konnte vor dem Patch mit Jaal und Cora gleichzeitig angebändelt werden, obwohl diese ménage à trois von BioWare nicht vorgesehen war. Der neue Patch korrigierte diesen Fehler. In Peebees Questreihe wurde das Einsatzziel "Die Signalquelle erreichen" manchmal nicht ausgelöst und im Gewölbe auf Elaaden konnte es vorkommen, dass Ryder in einer Kante feststeckt, wodurch ein nicht endender Ladebildschirm angezeigt wurde. Beides konnte gefixt werden. thumb|center|700px Einige Probleme mit der Speicher- und Ladefunktion des letzten Kampfplatzes von Peebees Loyalitätsmission (Peebee: Ein mysteriöses Reliktsignal) wurden ausgemerzt. Weiter wurde durch einen Bug das Einsatzziel "Mit Sid reden" auf der Nexus dauerhaft angezeigt, obwohl die Aufgabe bereits absolviert worden war. Dieser und Fehler, durch die die Questmarkierung im letzten Teil der Mission "Reformation" auf Voeld verschwinden konnte, wurden behoben. Viele erinnern sich vielleicht an das erste Gespräch mit Bain Massani auf Eos. In einigen Fällen verlief dieses nämlich unerwünscht gewalttätig, denn der Mann konnte während des Gesprächs angegriffen werden, wodurch der Dialog abbrach und nicht wieder aufgenommen werden konnte. Andere Missionsbugs, wie etwa in Dracks Loyalitätsmission, durch den das Speichern oder Laden bewirken konnte, dass die letzte Plattform kurzerhand verschwand, bekamen ein wohltuendes Pflaster aufgedrückt. Genauso wie die letzte Hauptmission, die manchmal nicht beendet werden konnte, wenn nach der Mission "Kein Treibstoff mehr" der Nomad kaputt war. Der Patch brachte aber auch kleinere, praktische Neuerungen mit sich, wie eine Bestätigunsaufforderung, wenn Ryders Aussehen auf der Tempest verändert wurde oder dass das X5 Ghost-Sturmgewehr ab sofort zerlegt werden konnte. Schwierigkeiten im Zusammenspiel von Tastenkürzeln und dem Zugang zum Pause-Menü und die unerwünschte automatische Zuweisung von Fähigkeitsperks im Skillbaum von Squadmitgliedern wurden behoben. Der Nahkampfschadensbonus von "Taktische Tarnung" zählte von nun an auch für den Sprungnahkampf und Fusionsmods zeigten nun keine falschen Werte mehr an. Für PC-Gamer wurde die HDR-Funktionalität mit Windows 10 Creators Update verbessert, der Fotomodus unterstützte ab sofort auch Ansels Tiefenschärfesteuerung und die Beleuchtung bei Logitech-Tastaturen machte keinen Ärger mehr. Resümee Letztendlich lässt sich sagen, dass BioWare im Zeitraum vor der Veröffentlichung von Mass Effect: Andromeda mit gezielt gestreuten Brotkrümeln die Erwartungen der Fans fast ins Unermessliche getrieben hat. Gepaart mit den gemischten Emotionen, mit denen viele Spieler nach der Trilogie zurückgelassen wurden, konnte Andromeda, selbst wenn es perfekt gewesen wäre, nur verlieren. Wäre alles gut gegangen, hätte eventuell nur die im direkten Vergleich etwas schwächere Geschichte zur Debatte gestanden. Die technischen Mängel nach dem Release waren jedoch so massiv, dass auch das Versprechen "Wir machen es richtig, nicht schnell" gebrochen wurde. Nach fünf Jahren Entwicklungszeit konnte wohl von niemandem Verständnis für die gravierenden Fehler beim Release erwartet werden. Wie an den umfangreichen Patch-Notes zu sehen ist, wurde von BioWare zwar stark nachgepatcht, die meisten Gamer, und vor allem Mass-Effect-Neulinge, sahen aber nur das unfertige Produkt, das am 23. März 2017 auf den Markt kam. Obwohl zwei Patches in nur eineinhalb Monaten die schlimmsten Fehler beseitigten, werden nur die wenigsten lange genug abgewartet haben, um danach ein halbwegs funktionierendes Spiel genießen zu können. Zur weiteren Enttäuschung der treuen Fans, wurde aufgrund der harschen Kritik an Mass Effect: Andromeda die Entwicklung jeglicher DLCs eingestellt. Einige Themen, die eigentlich darin behandelt werden sollten, wie die Rückkehr der in Andromeda fehlenden Spezies, mussten somit in die Romane ausgelagert werden. Davon wiederum erschienen nicht, wie zunächst geplant, vier sondern nur drei. Mit dem Patch 1.10, der am 31. Juli 2017 herausgebracht wurde und sich hauptsächlich mit Multiplayer-Anpassungen befasste, erklärte BioWare die Arbeit an Mass Effect: Andromeda für beendet. "Unser letztes Update, 1.10, war das letzte Update für Mass Effect: Andromeda. Es sind keine weiteren Patches für Singleplayer- oder Ingame-Story-Inhalte geplant. Wir danken den Millionen von Menschen, die mit uns in die Andromeda-Galaxie gekommen sind. Wir hoffen, euch alle im Mass Effect-Universum wiederzusehen. Das Mass Effect Andromeda-Team". masseffect.com Seitdem ist einiges passiert. Darunter finden sich viele großartige Neuigkeiten. Unter anderem dass Casey Hudson zu BioWare zurückgekehrt istgame7 und dass schon bald Dragon Age 4 erscheinen wird. Leider jedoch löst Hudson den bisherigen General Manager Aaryn Flynn bei BioWare ab. Dieser arbeitete ganze 17 Jahre lang in dem Unternehmen. In der Zwischenzeit stellten verschiedene Angestellte von BioWare immer wieder klar, dass man sich nun zunächst auf Anthem konzentrieren müsse. Da den Entwicklern aber offenbar bewusst ist, dass die Mass-Effect-Fanbase nach dem Misserfolg mit Mass Effect: Andromeda in Sorge um die Zunkunft des Franchises ist, wurden sie nicht müde, zu wiederholen: "Wir sind definitiv noch nicht fertig mit Mass Effect!". Referenzen